Electrical circuits generally employ one or more protection devices configured to disable power to a load in response to a detected fault condition. One such protection device is a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) controller.
In an example, a GFCI controller can be configured to detect, among other things, a fault, such as a hazardous current path, such as a short or other low impedance or high current path, creating a difference between current flowing from a source, such as a source line (e.g., line hot) of a power outlet receptacle (e.g., 120V, 60 Hz power outlet receptacles, etc.), and current flowing through a return, such as a return line (e.g., line neutral) of the power outlet receptacle, which, if left undetected, can lead to electrocution or electrical shock, to fire, or to damage of one or more coupled electrical components coupled to the power outlet receptacle. Once the fault is detected, the GFCI circuit can be configured to interrupt power from the source, removing the fault.
GFCI manufactures are required to include test and reset buttons, such as the test switch, to manually verify that the GFCI system is working correctly. Certain industry standards recommend that the GFCI system be tested on a monthly basis to ensure proper operation. However, in operation, many GFCI systems are not regularly tested for proper functionality.